My Lovely Salesman
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: - Tentang Sasuke yang pusing menghadapi tingkah seorang Salesman bernama Uzumaki Naruto/ Longshot [SasuNaru] Yaoi/ Bukan bacaaan bagi Homophobic! Don't like don't read.


**My Lovely Salesman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto© MK**

 **.**

 **Based from :: Baked sweet glassed © Ayano Yamane**

 **.**

 **Warning : mengandung unsur yaoi, boys love, shounen ai, maybe OOC, typo, miss typo, implisit lemon dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **Bukan bacaan bagi homophobic dan SN haters.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Geez... kamu lagi? Berapa kali harus kubilang, percuma saja datang kemari. Kau hanya akan buang-buang waktu."

Uchiha Sasuke pria tampan berumur 25 tahun, yang menjabat sebagai General Sales Manager di Uchiha corp ini memandang kesal pada pria pirang yang duduk di sofa kantornya.

"Hehe... jangan begitu, _Buchou_. Tidak ada salahnya kan orang berusaha lebih. Siapa tahu anda berubah pikiran."

Sambil tersenyum lebar Uzumaki Naruto 22 tahun, seorang Salesman dari Hattex Indrustry mengeluarkan berbagai produk _underwear_ dari dalam tasnya.

"Percuma saja kau lakukan ini. Perusahaan kami tidak membutuhkan brand baru. Kami tidak akan menerima tawaran kerja sama kalian."

Sungguh Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa pria pirang ini tidak lelah terus menerus datang ke kantornya selama dua minggu penuh, meski telah ditolak berkali-kali?

"Sayang sekali, _Buchou_. Padahal anda belum melihat kualitas produk kami. Lihat celana ini begitu lembut dan elastis, bahannya menyerap keringat dan sangat nyaman. Kami akan memberi anda beberapa _sample,_ anda suka model apa? _Briefs, boxer, atau briefs -boxer?_ "

Sasuke mendengus, melihat Naruto mengangkat sebuah celana dalam model _briefs_ berwarna merah di depan dadanya, bahkan menarik-nariknya untuk membuktikan seberapa elastisnya benda itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Semua _underwear_ sama saja, tidak ada bedanya."

"Anda salah, _Buchou_. Anda tidak akan tahu seberapa nyaman mereka jika anda tidak mencobanya dulu. Cobalah!" Naruto menyodorkan celana dalam di depan dada Sasuke.

"Kau menyuruhku mencobanya disini? Apa kau gila?" Pria bermata onyx itu merutuk, beringsut mundur sampai punggungnya membentur sandaran kursi.

Salesman bermanik biru itu tertawa kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Model ini sangat populer di kalangan wanita, lhoh. Lihat aku juga mengenakannya sekarang."

Sasuke hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya jika tidak ingat untuk menjaga _image_ , melihat Naruto melepas celana panjangnya demi memperlihatkan _underwear_ nya. Pria itu mengenakan celana dalam model _briefs_ warna merah persis seperti sample yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Lihat, sangat modis bukan? Kau akan terlihat lebih seksi memakai produk _underwaer_ kami."

Naruto tanpa malu-malu berpose bak model, memutar tubuh setengah telanjangnya ke berbagai posisi. Mambuat Sasuke semakin tercengang menghadapi tingkah Salesman super nekat ini.

"Jangan lepas celanamu disini, bodoh!"

Meski merasa terkejut Sasuke masih tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari paha kecoklatan dan pantat berisi Naruto.

Juga... gembungan diantara selakangnya? Arghh...!

"Cepat pakai lagi!" Wajah putih Manager Muda ini sudah sepenuhnya merah padam.

Tapi alih-alih memakai celananya, Naruto justru berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak keberatan menjadi modelnya langsung, kok."

"JUSTRU ITU MASALAHNYA, IDIOT!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi.

 **~*0*~ FayRin ~*0*~**

"Aku mendapat _complain_ keras dari Manager Uchiha saat kunjunganmu kemarin." Hatake Kakashi, General Manager Hattex Industry menautkan jemarinya didepan wajah, saat memanggil Naruto ke ruang kerjanya.

"Kau harus hati-hati dalam melangkah, Naruto. Aku tahu kau sangat enerjik, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Tapi _Kaichou_ , aku hanya ingin menunjukan padanya betapa nyaman dan berkualitasnya produk kita." Naruto mencoba membela diri.

Kakashi melipat tangannya diatas meja. Memberi atensi lebih pada bawahan terbaiknya. "Benar, tapi tidak harus dengan cara ekstrim. Kau malah membuat orang lain merasa tidak nyaman, Naruto. Sangat memalukan dan tidak sopan jika kau sampai telanjang saat bekerja."

Naruto tertawa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ahahah... baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf padanya atas sikapku yang tidak sopan."

Kakashi mengangguk setuju. "Dia adalah calon investor besar kita. Jika kau ingin mengambil hatinya, kau harus membuatnya nyaman."

Naruto memberi hormat seperti sikap prajurit. "Siap, _Kaichou_."

 **※** **0※ FayRin ※0※**

"Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menoleh kearah suara, lalu berdecak saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Uzumaki Naruto si salesman.

"Selamat pagi," sapa pria berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"Oh, kamu." Sasuke merasa sial bertemu orang ini disini. Kenapa juga mobilnya harus mogok hingga dia terpaksa naik bis?

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke sembari memeluk tasnya. "Aku minta maaf atas sikapku di kantor anda kemarin. Mungkin aku bisa mentraktir anda makan siang atau lainnya sebagai permintaan maafku?"

Sasuke melihat jam tangan Rolex-nya tidak nyaman, berharap bis segera datang. "Tidak usah, aku sudah memaafkanmu tanpa perlu melakukan itu."

Iris langit Naruto berbinar. "Benarkah? Terima kasih. Umh.. kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan anda disini. Apakah rumah anda disekitar sini?"

Sasuke melihat bis yang ditunggunya sudah datang, mereka melangkah masuk saat pintu bis terbuka.

"Tidak, mobilku mogok disekitar sini. Aku terpaksa naik bis."

"Oh begitu, tidak kusangka kita naik bis yang sam- aah!"

Bruuk!

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar Naruto mengaduh, dia melihat pria bersurai mentari itu jatuh ke trotoar dengan tas terbuka yang membuat isinya berceceran.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Seorang pria paruh baya membungkuk pada Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam bis tanpa membantunya.

Naruto hanya menatap pria itu sekilas lalu mulai memunguti isi tasnya yang berantakan dijalan.

Melihat itu Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu mulai membungkuk untuk membantu Naruto membereskan barangnya.

Bis dibelakang mereka sudah menutup pintunya, lalu melaju pelahan meninggalkan mereka di halte.

"Ano... Uchiha-san, bisnya sudah berangkat." Naruto memandang Sasuke yang masih membungkuk. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi kesal dalam wajah seputih porselin itu.

' **Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku malah membantu si bodoh ini?'** rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke berdiri saat selesai membenahi barang-barang Naruto. Lalu menyerahkan tas itu padanya.

Mata kelamnya menghujam penuh intimidasi. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini. Jangan coba-coba mengikutiku lagi. Aku merasa kesal dengan sem-"

"Seperti dugaanku, ternyata anda orang yang sangat baik."

Perkataan Sasuke dipotong begitu saja oleh Naruto. Sasuke menatap jengkel pemilik manik biru itu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan anda, Manager." Naruto tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit dan mengangkat satu jempolnya di depan dada.

Sasuke mencelos. Entah kenapa melihat senyum Naruto rasa kesalnya tiba-tiba memudar. "Aku sudah hampir terlambat, aku duluan."

GREP!

Sasuke baru saja akan melangkah sebelum sebuah tangan kecoklatan mencekeram bahunya. Tangan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu akan kuantar anda sampai ke tempat tujuan."

"A-apa?"

 **~*0*~ FayRin ~*0*~**

"Manager?"

Seorang karyawati terkejut melihat Sasuke datang ke kantor dengan membonceng seseorang. Hampir semua pandangan tertuju pada dirinya dan Naruto saat Sasuke sampai di depan kantornya. Sasuke mengacuhkan mereka lalu bergegas membuka helm.

Seumur-umur belum pernah seorang Uchiha Sasuke berangkat ke kantor naik _scooter_ , apalagi sampai membonceng seseorang. Biasanya dia selalu naik mobil mewahnya. Jujur saja ini memalukan.

"Aku senang anda tepat waktu, Uchiha-san," ujar Naruto saat menerima helm yang diulurkan Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang sampai stasiun saja. Tapi kau malah mengantarku sampai disini," keluh Sasuke.

"Ahaha... tidak apa-apa, aku tidak ingin anda terlambat karena membantuku." Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Well, lain kali kuharap anda menerima ajakan makan siangku sebagai permohonan maaf. Oke, selamat bekerja." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata birunya lalu melajukan _scooter_ nya meninggalkan kantor Sasuke.

Sasuke terus menatap sosok Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

"Apa-apaan dia itu..." bisiknya, lalu masuk ke dalam kantor.

 **※** **0※ FayRin ※0※**

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi itu, pemandangan tak biasa terlihat di kantor Sasuke. Kegaduhan terjadi di salah satu meja karyawati, para wanita berkumpul dan tengah mengelilingi sesuatu. Wanita-wanita itu segera bubar ke meja masing-masing saat melihat Sasuke datang.

"Oh, Manager." Sekertaris Sasuke berdiri, mengangkat sebuah kotak kue berwarna _ivory._

"Ini hadiah dari Salesman bernama Uzumaki Naruto dari Hattex Industry, dia bilang sebagai permintaan maafnya. Saya sudah meletakkan milik anda di meja."

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. **'Dia lagi?'**

Mengapa pria itu tak juga lelah untuk menganggunya?

"Hn," jawabnya acuh.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya di departement itu.

Onyx Sasuke memandang kotak kue diatas mejanya, matanya membaca deretan huruf yang tercetak. Tiramishu?

Kelopak matanya melebar begitu dia membaca tulisan lainnya. Namikaze Bakery?

Tiramishu dari Namikaze Bakery?

Itu adalah makanan favoritnya sejak masih duduk di bangku SMA. Dari mana Salesman itu tahu? Jangan-jangan si pirang itu mengikutinya dan berhasil menemukan salah satu titik lemahnya.

Sasuke mulai berpikir aneh.

 **※** **0※ FayRin ※0※**

Hujan rintik mengguyur saat jam pulang kantor petang itu. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya yang tidak membawa payung. Dia berjalan menuju loker di lantai satu, berharap ada cadangan payung disana.

Saat membuka pintu loker, pria bersurai malam itu terkejut mendapati payung berwarna oranye menyala yang masih baru disertai sepucuk surat berada di lokernya.

 **Aku membelikanmu payung baru sebagai permintaan maafku, semoga bisa berguna.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Sepasang alis Sasuke terangkat, sampai seperti ini Salesman itu meminta maaf? Padahal Sasuke sudah bilang jika dia sudah memaafkannya. Tapi kenapa Salesman itu masih saja melakukan semua ini?

Atau ada maksud lain dibalik ini? Agar Sasuke menyetujui kontrak kerja sama dengan mereka misalnya? Supaya proyek mereka bisa gol? Mungkin saja.

Tapi jika boleh jujur, Sasuke merasa sedikit tersanjung dengan semua yang dilakukan Naruto. Dia merasa tertolong dengan payung ini, err... meskipun warnanya norak. Paling tidak Sasuke tidak perlu basah-basahan karena dia lupa membawa payung.

Walau mati-matian ingin dia ingkari, sebenarnya Sasuke merasa sangat senang. Karena tadi pagi dia bisa menikmati kue favoritnya lagi yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak dia makan, karena tokonya tiba-tiba tutup.

Tapi darimana Salesman itu mendapat kue jika tokonya saja tutup? Sasuke tak habis pikir dan tak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin saja Naruto berbuat nekat lagi, kan?

Meski enggan mengakuinya, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia mengagumi kegigihan dan sifat pantang menyerah Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke mulai berfikir, seandainya tidak ada alasan bisnis dibaliknya. apakah pria pirang itu akan melakukan semua ini untuknya? Tiba-tiba ada dentuman kecil di dadanya.

Sasuke membuka payung dan mulai melangkah keluar menembus hujan. Langkah Sasuke terhenti di depan halte saat melihat sebuah punggung familiar. Dan benar saja saat pemilik punggung itu berbalik ternyata itu Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah _Buchou_ ," panggil Naruto dengan senyum mengembang. "Aku senang payungku bisa berguna."

"Hn." Sasuke menutup payungnya dan masuk ke dalam halte, duduk dibangku panjang yang disediakan disana.

"Pasti anda sangat lelah setelah bekerja seharian," ujar Naruto yang masih setia berdiri.

Dari bangkunya, manik hitam Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar. "Apa kau tahu, mencoba sesuatu yang terbaik itu tidak selalu berakhir baik?"

Seakan mengerti maksud sang manager, pria bermata biru itu tersenyum. "Yah. Tapi aku tidak menyesal meluangkan sedikit waktuku untuk anda."

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya.

 **~*0*~ FayRin ~*0*~**

Lusa malam di Restaurant Echigoya.

Setelah hampir tiga minggu Naruto berjuang gigih, akhirnya malam ini Sasuke menyetujui pertemuan untuk membahas kontrak kerja sama antara Uchiha corp dan Hattex Industry.

"Beruntung sekali malam ini, akhirnya General Sales Manager dari Uchiha corp bersedia bergabung bersama kami."

Hatake Kakashi menuangkan sake ke dalam cangkir kecil. Sebelum meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Memang, selama ini tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari keagresifan Naruto, termasuk anda rupanya hahaha..."

Sasuke hanya menanggapi datar kelakar sang General Manager dan meminum sakenya dengan kalem.

Onyxnya tertuju pada Kakashi setelah meletakan cangkir. "Saya disini hanya untuk bicara dengan anda selaku General Manager. Kita memang sudah menandatangani kontrak kerja sama, tapi saya sendiri tidak bisa menetukan kapan tepatnya brand baru ini rilis." Sasuke mengambil mantelnya.

"Tapi saya berjanji akan segera memberi tahu kalian jika sudah ada informasi. Itu saja yang mau saya sampaikan," sambungnya, lalu membungkuk. "Saya permisi."

"Eehh? Anda tidak makan dulu?" Naruto panik saat Sasuke mulai berdiri.

Kakashi tak kalah panik. "Oi Naruto, cepat kejar dia dan berikan hadiah kita padanya." Kakashi segera menyambar tas kertas yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu Uchiha-san. Tolong ambilah hadiah kecil ini." Naruto yang berhasil menyusul Sasuke menyerahkan dua tas kertas pada pria itu. "Yang besar ini dari perusahaan dan yang kecil ini dariku."

"Maaf tapi kami memiliki kebijakan untuk tidak menerima hadiah apapun," tolak Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto.

Prak!

"!"

Tas kertas besar terjatuh, sapphire dan onyx membelalak bersamaan saat melihat isinya.

Bergepok-gepok uang berhamburan dari dalam kantong.

"EEHH?" Naruto tercengang, tidak menyangka jika hadiah kecil yang dimaksud atasannya ternyata uang jutaan yen. Jadi Kakashi berusaha menyuap Sasuke?

Dengan pandangan sinis Sasuke segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Naruto mengejarnya.

"Tunggu dulu Uchiha-san! Tolong maafkan kejadian tadi. Maafkan sikap atasan saya. Tapi aku mohon, sebagai wujud terima kasih atas waktu anda untuk kami terimalah hadiah kecilku ini."

"Tidak." Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto, tetap berjalan dengan langkah lebar.

"Jangan begitu! Tolong terimalah. Mungkin beberapa makanan ini tidak apa-apa."

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Sasuke berbalik dan menghempas kasar tangan Naruto hingga tas di tangan pria itu jatuh dan membuat isinya berhamburan.

Sasuke terperangah, ceceran kue tiramishu teronggok sia-sia di tanah lembab. Beberapa diantaranya hancur tak berbentuk.

Sasuke menaikan pandangannya pada Naruto dan terhenyak saat onyxnya menangkap wajah pria itu.

Naruto menunjukan ekspresi yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya. Kecewa, sedih dan... luka?

Dada Sasuke berdentum lebih cepat. Sasuke menghela nafas mencoba menetralkan perasaannya. Dan kembali bersikap angkuh.

"Lihat, kan? sia-sia saja kamu bersikap keras kepala." Sasuke melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh lagi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menunduk.

"Uchiha-san." Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu.

Naruto membungkuk, mencoba mencari sisa-sisa kue yang mungkin bisa di selamatkan. Tapi nihil, kue-kue itu sudah hancur dan kotor terkena tanah.

"Orang macam apa yang akan menolak uang." Kakashi tiba-tiba datang dari dalam restaurant.

"Rumor tentang dia yang sangat kaku itu ternyata benar. Aku merasa salut padamu karena kau sanggup menangani orang semacam dia."

Naruto berdiri, menatap sengit atasannya. "Kau sendiri yang salah karena mencoba menyuapnya. Padahal kau tahu proyek kita sudah gol. Kau benar-benar bodoh, _Kaichou_."

Kakashi menggaruk pipi. "Aku pikir sedikit hadiah kecil tidak apa-apa karena sudah meloloskan proyek kita. Bukankah ini hal yang biasa dalam bisnis?"

"Hadiah kecil? Uang jutaan yen itu bukan hadiah kecil. Itu namanya suap, _Kaichou_. Bisa-bisa kita dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib." Naruto merutuki kebodohan atasannya.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Yah... mana aku tahu kalau si Uchiha ini tidak mempan disuap. Dia juga pergi begitu saja sesudah menandatangani kontrak. Benar-benar tidak sopan."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang Uchiha-san, _Kaichou_! Wajar jika dia merasa tersinggung atas tindakanmu. Itu artinya dia benar-benar orang yang jujur. Jaman sekarang mana ada tipe orang seperti dia," sinis Naruto.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah?" Kakashi heran kenapa dia sebagai atasan malah di marahi bawahannya.

"Wajar saja aku marah-marah. Mengapa kau merusak semua hasil usahaku dengan memberi uang suap pada Manager Uchiha? Sama saja kau tidak menghargai kerja kerasku selama ini. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, _Kaichou_."

Kakashi menggosok tengkuknya, merasa menyesal. "Hahh... iya aku memang salah, maaf Naruto. Niatku hanya ingin memuluskan bisnis ini dan membuat segalanya lancar. Aku tidak bermaksud ingin merusak usaha gigihmu yang sudah bersusah payah mengajak dia bergabung. Tapi kenapa kau begitu membelanya?"

Naruto menunduk memandang kuenya yang hancur. "Uchiha-san, dia adalah pelanggan tetap toko kue ayahku sejak aku duduk di bangku sekolah menengah."

Kakashi mulai mengerti. "Oh, toko kue ayahmu yang bernama Namikaze Bakery itu, ya?"

Sapphire Naruto menerawang ke masa lalu. "Saat aku pertama kali membuat kue hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus, kuenya miring, bentuknya berantakan, dan tidak menjual. Tapi ayahku tetap memajang kue buatanku di etalase toko. Aku pesimis akan ada orang yang mau membeli kue itu karena bentuknya yang jelek. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata kue itu terjual dan Uchiha-san lah yang membelinya. Saat itu Uchiha-san masih mengenakan seragam SMA. Aku tidak bisa melupakan saat itu. Aku sangat senang mengetahui ada yang mau memakan kue buatanku bahkan memujinya enak."

Kakashi bersidekap. "Oh, ada alasan pribadi rupanya."

"Yah, aku tidak lupa dengan orang yang membeli kueku untuk pertama kali. Siapa sangka sekarang aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Hmm...begitu. Ternyata orang sekaku Uchiha suka dengan makanan manis. Benar-benar diluar dugaan."

Naruto mendelik. "Tapi tetap saja, menyuap orang itu salah, Ka _ichou_!"

Sekuat tenaga menjitak atasannya.

Pletak!

"WADOW!"

 **~*0*~ FayRin ~*0*~**

Satu minggu kemudian.

"Manager, payung aneh apa ini?"

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan sekertarisnya. Iris malamnya melirik payung oranye yang tersandar manis di samping meja.

Dentuman menyerang ulu hatinya.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya. Setiap saat ekspresi si pirang selalu menganggu pikirannya.

"Damn! Ada apa denganku? Aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika pria itu bisa berekspresi demikian. Ekspresi yang tidak mungkin ditunjukkan oleh seorang yang selalu terlihat ceria seperti Naruto. Selama ini, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Salesman itu menujukan kekecewaan atau kesedihannya, meski dia sering mendapat penolakan atau sikap kasar.

"Apa aku sudah bersikap keterlaluan?"

Sejak malam itu, Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Tidak ada lagi kunjungan rutin setiap hari, seperti tiga minggu belakangan ini. Tidak ada lagi kiriman kue, tidak ada lagi suara berisik yang menyapanya di halte, tidak ada lagi perhatian-perhatian lainnya dari Salesman itu. Tidak ada apapun.

Harusnya dia senang karena tidak ada lagi yang menganggunya. Harusnya dia merasa bebas. Tapi yang dia rasakan justru kekosongan.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sejak kapan eksistensi seorang Uzumaki Naruto menjadi begitu penting baginya?

Sasuke meremat poninya. "Memang apa yang kuharapkan? Dia melakukan semua itu cuma demi kontrak."

Bisakah dia berharap lebih dari perhatian Naruto padanya?

 **※** **0※ FayRin ※0※**

Sepasang kaki berbalut pantofel hitam menapaki lantai stasiun. Sasuke baru saja turun dari kereta, hari ini dia ingin mengambil mobilnya. Sudah seminggu lebih mobil itu menginap di bengkel, dan selama itu juga Sasuke terpaksa naik transportsi umum.

Baru beberapa langkah menapaki lantai stasiun, dia sudah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang berlutut di tengah jalan. Seseorang berambut pirang dan berkulit karamel. Matanya menyipit, sepertinya dia mengenal orang itu.

"Ahh... dimana kunci itu?"

Sasuke tertegun, suara cempreng familiar menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Kali ini Sasuke yakin dia tak salah lagi, orang itu adalah orang yang selalu membayanginya seminggu ini. Uzumaki Naruto.

Jantungnya berdebar diluar kontrol.

 **'Kenapa dia ada disini? Apa yang dia lakukan?'**

Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto berlutut mencari-cari sesuatu. Sasuke menaikkan alis, sekelebat ingatan tentang Naruto yang pernah jatuh dan membuat isi tasnya berantakan terlintas dalam benak Sasuke. Apa Naruto bertindak ceroboh lagi?

Sasuke melangkah mendekati si pirang yang masih sibuk mencari tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Ehem!" Sasuke mencoba berdehem untuk memecah kecanggungannya. "Ada apa ini?"

"Ah.. tidak, hanya mencari barangku yang terjatuh. Maaf kalau mengganggu, silakan lewat." Naruto menjawab tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Iris safirnya masih mencari-cari ke segala sudut.

"Boleh kubantu?"

"Eh?" Kali ini Naruto sepenuhnya menatap lawan bicaranya.

Irisnya membelalak begitu melihat Sasuke. "Uchiha-san?" Naruto langsung berdiri.

" _Hisashiburi_." Senyum terukir di bibir Naruto, senyum yang-Demi Tuhan- sangat Sasuke rindukan.

Sebuncah perasaan menggelitik dada Sasuke. Dia merasa sangat lega, bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum lagi, dan bersikap ceria seperti biasa. Meski di pertemuan terakhir mereka Sasuke sudah bersikap buruk padanya. Lengkungan tipis yang sangat langka terbentuk di bibir Manager muda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil menenangkan hatinya.

Naruto menggosok tengkuk. "Ano... saat aku turun dari kereta, aku tidak sengaja menabrak orang dan menjatuhkan kunci motorku. Tapi sampai sekarang belum aku temukan."

Sasuke mendengus, benar tebakannya. "Kamu ceroboh seperti biasa."

"Ehehe..." Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Apa rumahmu di sekitar sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Benar, hanya beberapa kilo dari sini, biasanya aku pulang naik kereta dan menitipkan _scoote_ rku di stasiun ini. Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa pulang karena kuncinya tidak ketemu."

 **'Ah, jadi rumahnya di daerah ini.'**

Menarik nafas Sasuke mencoba peruntungan. "Bagaimana jika kuantar? kebetulan aku mau mengambil mobilku. Tentang kuncimu serahkan saja pada petugas stasiun."

"Eh?" Naruto tak bisa menahan nada terkejut dalam suaranya.

"Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena kau pernah mengantarku sebelumnya." Sasuke memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan semburat tipis di kedua pipinya.

Mau tak mau kedua sudut bibir Naruto tertarik.

"Baiklah."

 **※** **0※ FayRin ※0※**

Mobil Porsche Cayman berwarna putih membelah jalanan dalam kecepatan sedang. Mobil mewah seharga 2,5 miliyar itu terlihat begitu mencolok. Wajar jika Manager Muda itu memiliki tunggangan super mahal mengingat statusnya sebagai penerus kedua Uchiha corp.

Naruto merasa sangat beruntung bisa merasakan nikmatnya naik mobil semewah ini. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, yah meski hanya sebentar itu juga hanya numpang. Tidak masalah, daripada tidak pernah sama sekali, bukan?

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada percakapan yang berarti diantara keduanya. Hanya Naruto yang sesekali bicara untuk menunjukan jalan menuju rumahnya. Pendiam memang sudah menjadi sifat Sasuke tapi Naruto? Entahlah dia hanya merasa canggung, maka dia memilih untuk lebih banyak diam dan bicara seperlunya.

Sasuke duduk tenang di belakang kemudi, manik hitamnya meneliti jalanan yang sepertinya sangat familiar baginya. Mobil mewahnya memasuki kawasan pertokoan dan berhenti didepan kios dua lantai. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, dia sangat mengenal tempat ini.

"Namikaze Bakery? Ini rumahmu?" Sasuke tercengang.

"Benar. Aku adalah anak dari pemilik toko ini."

"Jadi kau..." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia terlalu terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari pemilik toko kue langganan-nya selama ini.

Sekarang Sasuke tahu dari mana pria pirang ini mendapatkan tiramishu favoritnya.

"Semenjak aku menutup toko, hari itu untuk pertama kalinya aku membuat kue lagi setelah sekian lama."

Dada Sasuke terasa memberat, kini dia mengerti alasan Naruto berwajah sedih saat itu. Kue yang pernah dia tolak, kue yang ditampiknya sampai jatuh berceceran di tanah adalah buatan tangan Naruto. Sasuke semakin dihinggapi rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya tak bisa menyembunyikan getar pada suaranya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi." Naruto memutar kunci dan membuka pintu toko.

"Ruanganku ada di lantai dua. Ayo, silakan masuk."

 **\- FayRin -**

"Mengapa kamu menutup toko?"

Sasuke duduk di depan meja pendek beralas tatami di ruangan bergaya khas jepang, iris malamnya mengikuti gerak Naruto yang tengah membuat teh di dapur.

"Karena aku memiliki seorang kakak yang seharusnya mewarisi toko ini setelah ayah meninggal. Tapi kakakku malah memilih bekerja di perusahaan dan menghilang."

"Huh?" Alis Sasuke naik. Tidak menyangka jika Naruto punya seorang kakak.

"Karena itulah aku terpaksa menutup toko dan tidak membuat kue lagi. Aku hanya membuatnya untuk saat-saat tertentu saja atau untuk orang yang aku sayangi. " Naruto terkekeh tanpa tahu lawan bicaranya tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan intens.

Sasuke berdiri menghampiri Naruto di dapur, yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah pintu geser yang kini terbuka lebar.

"Na-Naruto."

Naruto tersentak saat Sasuke memanggil nama depannya, pria berambut unik itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Maukah kau membuatnya sekali lagi, untukku?"

 **~*0*~ FayRin ~*0*~**

Mata Sasuke tidak lepas sedikitpun dari sosok Naruto saat pria bermata langit itu mengocok susu dengan _whisk_. Senyum simpul yang langka terbentuk di bibirnya melihat bagaimana pria berkulit tan itu membuat _fresh cream_.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sasuke sangat menyukai ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Pria pemilik garis pipi itu terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Aku senang, ternyata anda tidak marah." Tangan Naruto bergerak gesit memutar _whisk_.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di counter dapur yang hanya setinggi pinggang, mengamati tiap gerakan si pirang.

"Justru akulah yang merasa lega karena kau tidak marah, padahal sikapku sangat buruk dan kasar. Maafkan aku, Naruto." Terselip nada penyesalan dalam suara Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum. "Wajar saja anda bersikap seperti itu, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ada seseorang yang ingin menyuapku. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Iris kelam Sasuke menilik ke wadah berisi _fresh cream_ yang ada di dekapan Naruto. Adonan susu bercampur gula mulai terlihat bertekstur lembut dan _creamy_. Membuat Sasuke tidak sabar ingin mencicipinya.

"Orang yang menjadi pacarmu benar-benar sangat beruntung, karena bisa memakan kue buatanmu tiap hari." Sasuke tidak mampu menyembunyikan nada iri dalam suaranya.

Naruto tertawa. "Hehe... benar, tapi kebanyakan gadis takut jika menjadi gemuk."

"Hm, sepertinya _fresh cream_ ini sangat enak." Layaknya anak kecil, Sasuke iseng mencolek krim putih itu menggunakan telujuk hendak memasukan-nya ke mulut.

"Ah, jangan!"

DEG!

Jantung Sasuke seakan ingin melompat dari rongganya. Naruto tanpa ragu, mengulum jari telunjuknya dan membersihkan jari itu dari lelehan _fresh cream_ denganmulutnya _._

Sasuke terhenyak, mata hitamnya tak bisa berpaling dari bibir Naruto yang lembab, dadanya berdebar merasakan tekstur lidah Naruto menggelitik jarinya. Seketika wajah putih Manager Muda ini dipenuhi semburat merah.

Mengapa Naruto selalu membuatnya jantungan? Mengapa pria pirang ini suka membuatnya deg-degan? Tak sadarkah dia bahwa tindakannya membuat Sasuke hampir kehilangan akal?

"Hmm... anda tidak boleh memakannya dulu, krim ini belum sepenuhnya selesai. Jadilah anak baik dan kembalilah duduk, Uchiha san." Naruto menjilat bibirnya seolah tidak peka dengan kondisi Sasuke. Sisa _fresh cream_ menempel di sudut bibir merahnya.

"Na-Naruto." Sasuke meraih pipi Naruto.

"Eeh?"

Sasuke memajukan wajah untuk menjilat sisa _fresh cream_ di sudut bibir Naruto, krim lembut itu segera berpindah dari pipi Naruto ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan mata, mengecap rasa manisnya sambil sesekali mengecup pipi itu. Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Naruto.

Mata biru Naruto melebar, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan _shock_.

"Uchiha-san, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dentuman hasrat menggebrak dalam diri Sasuke, dia sudah kehilangan kendali. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tahu kau adalah lelaki. Tapi, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu."

"A-apa?"

Naruto sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba Sasuke. Tapi dia hanya mampu diam bibirnya terasa kaku untuk berkata-kata.

Sasuke meraih pinggang Naruto merapatkan tubuh mereka tanpa celah. Menggerakan sebelah tangannya ke belakang kepala pria berambut emas itu dan menautkan jari-jarinya untuk mendekatkan kepala mereka.

"Apa jawabanmu, Naruto?" Sasuke berbisik dengan nada rendah.

"A-aku...nn..."

Klontang!

Loyang _fresh cream_ terguling di lantai, diabaikan pemiliknya.

Sasuke menautkan bibir mereka dengan sebuah ciuman panjang yang hangat dan memabukan. Jari-jari Naruto meremas kemeja Sasuke erat.

"Nhh..."

Lenguhan Naruto semakin kencang saat Sasuke menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membiarkan nafas mereka saling terikat dan menguap bersama. Sementara tangan Sasuke baik yang kanan atau kiri sibuk menjelajah kemana-mana.

"Ah..."

Sasuke meneruskan rantai ciumannya di sepanjang leher kecoklatan beraroma vanilla yang nyaris membuatnya gila. Menorehkan sayap kupu-kupu di sana sini. Meluapkan perasaan membuncah yang menguasai tubuh dan hatinya.

Naruto meresponnya dengan mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman tidak beraturan, yang membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat. Sasuke bergerak megecupi kontur rahang Naruto sebelum melepaskannya. Menatap mata biru indah yang menjadi candunya.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu." Sasuke tersenyum, senyum tulus yang membuat siapapun meleleh. Senyum yang sangat langka dan hanya yang terkasih yang bisa melihatnya.

Naruto terpesona, ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Bibirnya kelu tak mampu menjawab. Seolah tersedot oleh pusaran mata hitam yang menatapnya lekat. Bahkan saat Sasuke menindihnya.

"Ahh... apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha san."

"Panggil aku Sasuke." Tanpa melepaskan tautan mata mereka, Kedua tangan Sasuke sibuk melepas kancing-kancing kemeja Naruto, menyingkirkan penghalang untuk menyentuh bagian privat pria pirangnya.

Mata kelamnya melirik loyang _fresh cream_ yang terguling di samping Naruto, jari-jarinya menyentuh krim putih itu dan membalurkan sepanjang dada dan perut Naruto.

"Engh..."

Sasuke merendahkan tubuh, membersihkan _fresh cream_ di tubuh Naruto dengan lidahnya. Rasa manis _fresh cream_ dan kehangatan Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin mabuk dalam hasratnya sendiri.

"Ahh... hentikan! aku jadi tidak bisa membuat kue kalau begini." Naruto meronta berusaha mendorong kepala Sasuke menjauh dari dadanya. Jari-jarinya meremat surai malam Sasuke kencang.

"Hn, aku sudah mendapat kue disini."

"Ah!"

Naruto menyentakkan kepalanya kebelakang saat merasakan gigitan di salah satu dadanya. Menghantar sengatan-sengatan pada pusat tubuhnya yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

Naruto nyaris gila dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Kepala bersurai malam semakin turun dan turun, menjejaki setiap tempat dengan torehan sayap kupu-kupu. Membersihkan krim putih manis yang dibalur seperti lulur, membuat Naruto semakin melayang dan lupa diri.

Jemarinya meremas tangan Sasuke saat hendak menarik celananya.

"Ja-jangan, Sasuke."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke berbisik rendah. "Bukankah sebelumnya kau pernah menunjukkannya padaku?"

"Jangan! Kau tidak bisa!"

Keras kepala Sasuke tetap melucuti celana Naruto.

Celana itu tanggal, menyajikan pemandangan indah yang pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya. Kini pria berambut emas itu hanya mengenakan _briefs_ oranye lucu bergambar rubah. Menunjukkan kulit telanjangnya yang kecoklatan mengkilat diterpa sinar lampu. Pemandangan yang membuat Sasuke terpana.

Wajah Naruto bersemu. "Sudah kubilang, jangan. Aku sedang tidak memakai _underwear_ dari perusahaanku hari ini."

Sasuke tersenyum geli, Naruto masih saja bersikap seperti Salesman di saat-saat intim seperti ini.

Dengan gemas, Sasuke mengecup gundukan di selakang Naruto yang berbalut gambar rubah.

"Apapun yang kau pakai, kau tetap terlihat menggemaskan Naruto."

Sasuke mengusap surai emas Naruto dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Jari panjangnya mencolek _fresh cream_ dan memasukkan ke mulut Naruto, menekan dan menggesek jarinya dengan lidah hangat yang basah.

Menarik jarinya lalu melabuhkan ciuman panjang pada bibir si pirang. Membuka mulut dan melilitkan lidah dengan konstan, mengecap rasa manis _fresh cream_ yang melumer bersama tautan bibir. Menghasilkan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil yang terdengar indah di telinga.

Aroma manis Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin tenggelam dalam euforia hasrat candu jiwanya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kau membuatku pusing, Naruto."

Dengan itu Sasuke melepas semua fabrik yang menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto. Menikmati udara malam yang menerpa kulit telanjang mereka. Merendahkan tubuh untuk menyatukan panas tubuh yang melebur dalam satu persatuan yang memabukan. Saat tangan-tangan menyusur lekukan-lekukan tak terpetakan, hanya hasrat paling _primitive_ yang berkuasa _._ Lenguhan dan desahan saling bersenandung menyebut nama dan gumaman tanpa makna.

Dua tubuh bertarung tanpa peduli siapa yang menang, saling berlomba meraih puncak tertinggi lebih dulu dalam percikan-percikan api yang menggelora. Malam itu dua manusia melebur dalam satu ritual cinta. Dan akhirnya lenguhan panjang menandai pelepasan tiba.

Sasuke mendekap Naruto dalam pelukannya, membelai surai pirang yang begitu lembut di jarinya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, Naruto?"

Naruto meyamankan dirinya dalam rengkuhan lengan kekar. "Kau masih bertanya meski sudah melakukan ini?"

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

Naruto tertawa, mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Sasuke untuk menatap pria bermata kelam itu. "Ya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Luapan rasa membuncah di hati keduanya, menggebrak seakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang keluar dari dada mereka. Mereka saling menatap mengagumi keindahan mata masing-masing, meresapi sensasinya.

"Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita, Naruto. Mulai sekarang, saat kita melihat _fresh cream_ kita akan kejadian ingat hari ini."

 **\- FayRin -**

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Larut malam di Uchiha corp. Suasana kantor temaram hanya lampu kecil di tengah ruangan yang masih menyala, jam kerja sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Karyawan sudah meninggalkan tempat kerja dan pulang kerumah masing-masing. Hanya ada Sasuke masih asyik bekerja di depan laptopnya.

Tak!

Sebuah bungkusan kecil diletakkan di atas meja, membuat Sasuke menoleh. Surai pirang dan mata biru segera menyambut.

"Naruto."

"Kerja lembur, huh?" Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke segera menarik tangan pria itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Hn, mengerjakan proyek brand baru kita."

"Kubuatkan tiramishu kesukaanmu." Naruto menyamankan duduknya di pangkuan si raven.

"Arigatou."

Sasuke mendongak, mata hitamnya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan berharap. Naruto mengerti maksud tatapan itu, pelahan direndahkannya kepala untuk mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Hmm... aromamu lebih manis dari biasanya."

Naruto tertawa. "Benarkah? Mungkin karena seharian ini aku berkutat dengan kue."

"Bagaimana tokonya?" Sasuke merengkuh pinggang Naruto, menjaganya tetap dekat.

"Cukup ramai untuk sebuah _re-opening_. Terima kasih padamu kerena telah memotivasiku membuka toko itu lagi."

Sanyum tipis tersungging di bibir Sasuke. "Syukurlah. Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di Hattex industry?"

Naruto menautkan jemarinya di leher Sasuke. "Aku memutuskan untuk keluar akhir bulan ini dan fokus pada toko. Sejak awal jiwaku memang lebih suka membuat kue daripada menjadi salesman."

Sasuke merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Keputusan tepat. Aku tidak suka kau jadi salesman."

Naruto mengerjap. "Kenapa?"

Jari-jari Sasuke mulai meraih tengkuk Naruto, menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Aku tidak mau kau membuka celana di depan orang lain, seperti kau membuka celanamu waktu itu."

Naruto tergelak, tawanya ingin meledak sebelum Sasuke menyumpal bibirnya dengan ciuman yang hangat.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Egh? Ini words nya berapa ya, perasaan nulisnya gak slesai-slesai T^T**

 **Hallo... minna, Fay kembali setelah 1 tahun hiatus dari fandom ini. Ada yang masih ingat ama Fay *kayaknya gak deh XD**

 **Fay balik bawa fic hasil kerja selama 3 minggu. Saking kelamaan hiatus sampe bikin kemampuan nulis Fay menurun :")**

 **Oh ya, Fay sengaja bikin lemon implisit disini karena jujur saja Fay gak sanggup bikin lemon eksplisit, semoga kalian suka.**

 **Kayaknya fandomnya makin sepi ya... tapi semoga masih ada yang mau mengapresiasi fanfic Fay ini.**

 **Nah, dengan ini Fay kembali undur diri dari fandom Naruto. Entah sampai kapan tapi kalau responnya bagus dan lagi mood nulis, suatu saat Fay bakal balik XD**

 **Adakah yang bersedia memberi Fay review? Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**


End file.
